Meet the friends
by PaintingJo
Summary: In short, this is the story that tells how Paint Drop, my OC and ponysona, met his friends. Read it to find out more.
1. Intro

First, let me introduce myself.

My name is Paint Drop. I have a mid-long tail and a purple mane with a white strand, partly covering my right eye. My eyes are of a shiny golden-yellow and my body is of a dark ocean blue, making my eyes really stand out. My cutie mark represents my passion of all kinds of art.

I was born in Canterlot as a pegasus, older brother of Ivy Rose, and there I've been raised to become a polite and knowledged colt. My knowledge and liking to chat with older ponies often awards me the title of young stallion rather than colt, but I don't mind to be called either way. We moved to Ponyville soon after Princess Sparkle's castle had been raised. It was a decision of Spectrum, my father. He is a glass crafts artisan, and taught me how to work with molten glass, though I'm not really skillful in it, I keep getting my wings burned from the flames, hot glass and iridescent tools.

I'm a little introverted but I still really like to have some company from time to time.

Um... I don't really know what else to say about me, so let's start the story here. A story that tells how I met my friends.


	2. The arrival

At first when we arrived in Ponyville, I was quite surprized of the warm welcome we were greeted with. Happily, we headed to our new home, unloaded the boxes and spent a calm day.

The next morning, eager to see what Ponyville was looking like, I went in the backyard, observing the surroundings a bit, stretched my wings and with a couple powerful flaps, I climbed high in the air. I flew upwards until I was seeing the whole town, and stopped to admire the view. This place was a happy little corner full of life of Equestria. Everypony seemed to be friendly with everyone else and taking every mistake with ease and fun, unlike the Canterlot life, where all need to be always flawless. But all of a sudden, a purple blur passed right beside me, hitting my left wing. Without any balance, I fell like a rock, heading for the ground at increasing speeds, but I was caught at the last second. Once back on my hooves, I turned around to see my savior.

The first things I noticed were gigantic wings. Then, gazing more and more downwards, I discovered a small purple pony whose blood colored bat eyes were partly hidden by a long burgundy mane with a black strand.

"Hey, you almost made my heart skip a beat," she joked. "You must be new to Ponyville, right? Never seen you here before..."

"Um, yes, I just moved here yesterday."

"Well, good to know someone new! I'm Little Wing. What's your name?"

"I'm Paint Drop."

"Nice to meet you, Paint! Oh, but did I hurt you? I must admit I was flying pretty fast up there! Didn't mean to hit you though."

I checked on my wing, only to see it perfectly fine.

"No, I am good, thanks for the concern."

"Then great. Maybe next time we meet it won't be that, well... hitting."

"Hopefully indeed. Have a great day!"

"You too!"

I started to walk my way home, which was only a few hundred metres away. I didn't even make ten steps that I heard Little Wing:

"Hey, would you like to take a flight around town? I could show you the area."

Since I had nothing else to do at the moment, why not? So we flew all the afternoon over the streets of Ponyville and the surroundings, talking about ouserlves and learning alot about each other. Little Wing is a cheerful mare and always finds something interesting on any subject. She has a hawk's vision and her huge wings make her able to fly very fast and swiftly.

Finally, we landed on a high hill at the edge of the town. From here, we could see from the Everfree forest spreading in the horizon to Canterlot.

"Quite a view, huh?" Wing started. "I often see lovers come here at sunset. It's very romantic in the evening."

"I can imagine that. It's indeed a beautiful view."

We made our way back to my house by hooves. On the way, she tripped over and bumped on me several times.

"Sorry, I'm more used to fly than to walk," she said when I helped her get up the first time.

At last, we were standing in front of my doorstep, and parted ways after the usual goodbyes. I've always been a little socially awkward when coming to a goodbye, I feel like I didn't have the time to say something. Is it just me or it happens to everyone? I'm way too cautious to ask...


End file.
